


Snack/Snarry Comic: WIP

by Francis_SinBin



Series: Collection of Sketches and WIPs [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Comic, Digital Art, Fanart, Infidelity, M/M, it's open-ended to whether or not it's just emotional infidelity or was actual physical infidelity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francis_SinBin/pseuds/Francis_SinBin
Summary: A short comic I'm currently working on that is primarily Snack with a dash of Snarry. All WIP updates for the comic will be posted here and then when I finish the pages they will be posted in a separate from this work.The comic is planned to be about 4 to 5 pages long.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: Collection of Sketches and WIPs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982027
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Snack/Snarry Comic: WIP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art centric discord (mainly HP where art streams are announced and art is shared by me and other artists), 18+ only: https://discord.gg/tPCxPkmHRh


End file.
